Solo un beso
by Baely
Summary: Universo alterno, Musa tiene un papel secundario en una serie con el propósito de ser reconocida, el lado malo es que tiene que besar al chico con el que actúa y ella no quiere,¿Que pensara su Manager? Mal resumen lo se, les invito a que la lean es gratis :)


Hola mina, aquí estoy yo de nuevo, pero esta vez trayendo un fanfic de Riven y Musa, como dije anteriormente, aun no estoy ubicada en la serie actual, aunque tengo entendido que esta pareja termino ; Por ese motivo estoy haciendo una historia alternativa donde la pareja no tenga un final catastrófico….Este Fanfic es para fanaticadeMuRi ya que me pidió que hiciera una historia de esta pareja, Personalmente me siento agradecida que me haigas pedido a mí que hiciera un Fanfic de esta pareja, espero y le guste a todos.

Sin más que decir a leer

Espera, te quiero decir algo-Decía un nervioso rubio

Claro, dime-Animo una chica de pelo azul negruzco.

Yo…-Dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella y le agarraba una hebra de su cabello-Yo te quiero decir, Que te amo-Confeso el chico

Yo también te amo, Aarón-Correspondió Musa felizmente mientras lo abrazaba, al separarse se vieron el uno al otro acercándose lentamente para poder besarse

Corte-Aviso el jefe, mientras todos paraban la filmación-Muy buena se guarda-Indico el mientras se acercaba a los actores principales-Muy bien chico-Felicito el a un rubio de ojos verde y a Musa-En especialmente tu Musa, para no saber nada de actuación lo has hecho muy bien-Felicito el agarrándole las mano y dándoles una palmadita de felicidad-Pueden tomarse 5 minutos de descanso, para luego grabar la escena del beso-Aviso el a los protagonistas y a todos los que estaban en el estudio.

Narra Musa:

Me despedí de Carlo el rubio que actuaba conmigo, y me fui a mi camerino a descansar, suspire cansada ya era la tercera serie en la que aparecía este mes, sé que tenía que ganar fama como cantante pero siempre me ponían los papeles, más aburrido del mundo, además esta sería el primer papel secundario que besaría a un actor, estaba nerviosa por dos cosa, una es que no quería hacerlo, ya que secretamente reservaba mis besos para mi manager, que tristemente ni se fijaba en mí y segunda es que yo era nueva en esto de actuar y no sé cómo hacer la expresiones así que mucho menos sé cómo fingir un beso.

Suspire por segunda vez en este día y entre a mi camerino y me acerque a la peinadora en la cual se encontraba el libreto de la serie "Travesía de una viajera", trataba de una chica que viajaba por todo el mundo, siendo libre hasta que se cruzó con un artista de un pueblo tradicional, desencadenando así un amor entre ellos, pero esta novela no era la típica novela de amor y drama, si no que el escritor le agrego suspenso poniendo un asesino a sueldo que estaba detrás de la protagonista ya que ella tenía una valiosa joyas en su mano, es una buena novela si los vez del punto del espectador, pero como yo era una de las actrices, no le hacía mucha gracia, ya que me toco el papel de una chica que sufrió por el rechazo de sus padres y siendo abandonada por ellos mismo en el pueblo donde se desarrolla la historia, a lo largo de la serie aparezco para darle animo al artista que le confiese sus sentimientos a la viajera mientras sufro de un amor no correspondido con el hijo del alcalde del pueblo, que lo interpretaba nada más y nada menos que mi amigo Carlo, al que en pocas hora tendré que besar, quería llorar no lo quería hacer

Deja de poner esa cara-Aviso mi manager quien entraba al camerino con una lata de jugo.

Pero Riven, no lo quiero hacer –Me queje mientras aceptaba el jugo

Ya hablamos de esto-Aviso el sentándose en el sofá

Sé que me ayudara a subir mi fama para cantante, pero realmente es lo único que puedo hacer-Pregunte sentándome de una manera prudencial de el-Por qué puedo hacer malabarismo en la calle o puedo dejar que la gente me tire tomate-Propuse con una cara esperanzada, para que por lo menos tomara en cuenta mis ideas.

Jamás dejaría que alguien te lanzara tomates-Confeso el tocándome tiernamente la mejilla, sentía mi cara arder porque lo aceptaba está loca por mi Manager-Y si fuera el caso que alguien te lo lanzara, que se prepare para lo peor-Aclaro dándome una de sus sonrisas macabra; que de igual forma adoraba, lose estaba mal de la cabeza.

Por cierto te llamo tu hermano Helia-Aviso el sacando mi agenda.

¿Y qué paso?-Pregunte emocionada, ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a Helia.

Dijo que espera que asista a la fiesta de año nuevo ya que te va a darle la buena nueva a su familia-Aviso el mostrándole el día de la fiesta apuntado en su agenda

¿Qué noticias es?-Pregunte emocionada mientras tomaba la agenda.

Oye será que te espera para la reunión, curiosa-Fastidio el

No seas así tú y mi hermano son amigos y sabes cuál es la noticia, dime-Roge poniendo mi mejor cara de súplica-Además falta mucho para esa fiesta-Dije acercándome un poco a él, para que mi convencimiento sea más creíble.

Ok te lo diré pero si me das un beso-Propuso el, sabía que siempre lo decía en broma, lo hacía solo para molestarme, pero esta vez no sería así, esta era mi oportunidad para darle un beso a mi Manager.

Me acerque a él y alce la cara para mirarlo a los ojos, sentía mis mejillas sonrojarse y aún más cuando el mismo me dirigió la mirada, nos quedamos viendo mutuamente hasta que baje mi mirada a sus labios e intencionalmente empecé a morderme el labio inferior, me acerque a él, inclinando mi cara para llegar a su labios el trato de entender lo que quería hacer ya que agarro mis mejillas

Nuestra respiración se mesclaba, nuestras narices hicieron roces entre ellas antes de llegar probar los tan anhelados labios de mi Manager, tocan mi puerta separándome bruscamente de él, quería descuartizar a aquel ser que me interrumpió, me pare y fui rápidamente a la puerta a ver quién era al que mataría.

Señorita Musa, ya saldremos espero y este lista-Me aviso uno de los camarógrafos, de repente ya no sentía ganas de asesinar al camarógrafo, si no que tenía ansias de matar al estúpido director

Listo ya iré-avise nerviosa, ya que se me había olvidado ese estúpido beso, cerré la puerta y Voltee nerviosamente a donde se encontraba Riven, lo encontré normal revisando la agenda electrónica que cargaba-Bueno date prisa con este capítulo que luego tenemos que ver al co-productor del disco-Indico el de manera fría

Riven-Susurre yo mientras me le acercaba.

Vamos Musa termina con esto-Exigió exasperado-Tenemos más cosas que hacer.

Tonto, es que no quiero darle un beso-Exclame asustada.

Hay Musa es solo un beso-Me explico molesto

Bueno es un beso que no quiero dar Idiota-Exclame molesta.

A ver por qué no lo quiere dar-Exigió fastidiado con el asunto del beso, yo sé qué pensaría que era tonta o una mimada, pero simplemente no quería que nadie que no fuera el me besara, pero eso parecía el no entenderlo.

Bueno te lo diré- Confesé decidida-No se lo quiero dar por que solo hay un único estúpido que le reservo mis beso y él no los acepta, es más los ofrece a extraño, por más que me acerco a él, él se aleja de mí, por más que doy lo mejor de mí el no lo nota ,si no que me exige más , por mejor que me vista él no lo toma en cuenta, por más que le coquetee él lo ignora, por más que le trate de dar celos el simplemente me dice que deje eso juegos de niña-Exclame con un par de lágrimas que amenazaba con salir-Ese estúpido eres tú.

Musa-Me llamo el con un tono triste

Silencio déjame hablar-Calle antes de que me digiera, que hay que trabajar de manera laborar Sé que mucha veces me dijiste no hay que mezclar lo laboral con lo personal y trate enserio trate de no enamorarme de ti pero sucedió y sabes que no me arrepiento de enamorarme de ti así haiga sido la persona más frívola de este planeta yo te querer seas o no seas mi Manager-Confesé mientras un par de lágrimas salían de mis ojos y resbalaban por mi mejilla.

Musa-Volvió a llamarme el con un tono arrepentido en su voz, él se acercó a donde estaba.

Sabes no quiero oír tu política, sé que hice mal enamorándome sola pero me cumplirías algo antes de que pidas mi renuncia

Yo nun…-Lo interrumpí rápidamente

Por favor solo te pido esto-Implore mirándolo a los ojos aun con algunas lágrimas.

El dio un suspiro largo-Que quieres-Pregunto limpiando algunas de mis lágrimas.

Quiero que me des un beso-Confesé mirándole a la cara.

Musa sabes que no lo hare, no así-Me trato de explicar el, sentía que todo mi ánimo se venían abajo, no me di cuenta cuando llego el señor de producción a buscarme y llevarme con la maquillista, la maquillista ni pareció darse cuenta de que estaba llorando y si lo noto jamás me dijo nada, tapo fácilmente todo, como si no fuera pasado nada en el camerino, después de que me maquillo fue a donde se encontraba la escenografía de la fuente hay estaba Carlo con su vestimenta me acerque a el ya que el estudio está listo para grabar.

Bueno señores primera toma del beso den su mayor esfuerzo-Aviso el directo, Hizo señas con la manos a todos –Acción-Aviso a todo el elenco.

Al fin estas en mi brazo amada mía- Decía muy alegre Carlo que interpretaba a Egberto hijo del alcalde.

Tome una respiración profunda y rápida no dejaría que mi situación sentimental dañara la escena, tengo que mostrar la ética profesional así me esté muriendo por dentro debo sonreír, como decía mi profesor de teatro el show debe continuar.

Oh amor mío, no veía el día en que mi amor seria felizmente correspondido-Confesé tomándole la mejilla.

Nuestro amor sellaremos con un beso-Indico el acercándose, por intuitivo me aleje de él, provocando que la escena se dañara.

Corte-Aviso el director-Musa no te alejes se supones que lo amas-Aviso el director con un megáfono,

Asentí débilmente-No volverá a pasar-Prometí, dando un largo suspiro y volviendo a escena.

Ya la oyeron, ¡Acción!-Grito el director.

Al fin estas en mi brazo amada mía- Decía muy alegre Egberto

Oh amor mío, no veía el día en que mi amor seria felizmente correspondido-Confesé tomándole la mejilla.

Nuestro amor sellaremos con un beso-Indico el acercándose, no quería besarlo pero realmente tenia, sentía mis ojos picoso quería llorar, no lo quiero besar, luego de un momento a otro fallaron las luces y sentí que me alejaban de los brazos de Carlos, y me llevaban lejos de la escena mientras oía los gritos del director, por arruinar su escena, al fijar mi vista de quien me llevaba pude ver que era ¡Riven!

Detuve mi andar, provocando que él también lo hiciera luego de unos minutos volteo y me miró fijamente

¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!-Exigí molesta, el solo se limitaba a verme, sentí todos mi tristeza irse, sentía frustración-Por qué interrumpes en set, es que acaso no vez que estaban grabando-Exclame molesta

Tu no querías hacer esa escena-Confeso el con el ceño fruncido

Y qué más da que no quiera hacerla, tú mismo dijist….-Fui interrumpida por unos labios que se posaron en los míos, abrí grandemente los ojos al ver que Riven me estaba besando, empecé a corresponderle el beso, fue algo torpe pero tenía mis sentimientos en él, no separamos por falta de oxígeno.

Riven, ¿por qué?-Pregunte entrecortada.

Te amo-Confeso-Soy muy torpe para mostrar mis sentimiento así ti, perdón por el trato de antes, pensé que si me mostraba neutro, no sucedería nada malo, pero ya no me puedo contener, ya no soporto verte en brazos de otro y mucho menos soportare que bese a ese-Admitió el mirándome a los ojos y atrayéndome a él, Pero antes de que pasara eso yo puse mi manos en su pecho deteniéndolo.

Riven, lo dices enserio, o lo dices para salir del paso, porque si es así

Shhh-Me interrumpió el poniéndome un dedo en mi boca-¿Quieres saber lo que quiero contigo?-Pregunto alejando su dedo de mi boca, y agarrando mis dos manos, asentí a su pregunta-Quiero que pasen los días, los meses, los años y que tu sigas conmigo, Te amo musa-Confeso el, sentía caer lágrimas de felicidad por mi mejillas, Riven seco mis lágrimas y me jalo por la cintura a su pecho, mientras me abrazaba-Ya no llores, estoy aquí-Consoló él.

Riven, Te amo, te amo-Confesé abrazándolo fuertemente, me aleje un poco de el para poder mirarlo a los ojos-Gracias por interrumpir la escena

Nadie más que yo te puede besar-Ordeno el

Que posesivo-Admito sacándole la lengua.

Ahora ven, te ensañare como besar-Dijo jalándome y volviéndome a besar, a diferencia del primer beso este era más exigente, mordió mi labio inferior provocándome un gemido que se ahogó en su boca, nos separamos por falta de oxígeno-Vamos a buscar tus cosas-Aviso agarrándome de la mano.

Al entrar al set, se veía al director fuera de sus estribos gritándole a uno de sus asistentes, que nerviosamente iba a él con un vaso de agua, al llegar, él director agarro el vaso que su asistente le ofrecía y se lo aventaba al pobre chico

Está molesto-Le susurre a Riven, mientras llagábamos a él, que pareció darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Así que al fin se digna a aparecer la señorita-Grito el, mirándome a Riven pareció molestarle por que se acervo a él, amenazadoramente

Mucho cuidado como le habla-Amenazo el, mostrándole el puño.

¿Qué me hará usted?, es un simple Manager-Aviso el de tono sarcástico

En parte si soy su Manager, pero también soy su novio, así que no dejare que la toque y mucho menos que le grite a mi novia, porque si lo haces júralo que te las veras conmigo-Amenazo el agarrándolo de la camisa

N….n….no pu….pue….des hacer e...so- Tartamudeaba nervioso el

O creme que si puedo-Confeso el

Si lo haces, la sacare de la filmación-Aviso el con una sonrisa macabra, pensado que Riven lo soltaría, pero realmente es lo que él quiere.

Yo no veo el problema, te golpeo a ti y evito que besen a mi novia, salgo ganando por doble -Explico el mientras lo agarraba más de la camisa, luego de un rato caí en cuenta que los guardia nos tenían rodeado uno trataba de acercaba con un aparato que produce corriente, a Riven

Riven-Lo llame el despego sus ojos de él y me miro-Déjalo ya, el no vale la pena-Trate de convencer jalándolo del brazo

Claro que no lo vale, pero hay que bajarle los humos-Confeso el volviendo la mirada al director, veía como se acercaba más el guardia a Riven, mis nervios estallaban.

Riven-Lo volví a llamar-Vámonos no hace falta hacer eso, si me voy pararan la filmación un mes más, no tendrán co-estrella, así que salimos ganando, vamos-Trate de convencer nuevamente mirándolo a la cara.

El me miro y maldijo por lo bajo-No pongas esa cara-Murmuro el, se separó de él, provocando un suspiro en el director y se acercó a mí.

Nos vamos-Indique moviendo mi bolso, ya que mientras Riven amenazaba al director, una de las pasantes me recogió todo lo de mi camerino y me lo entrego, silenciosamente.

Lista, para correr-Aviso el

Eh no entiendo-Luego veo que se aleja de mí y vuelve a ir al director-¡Riven!-Llame alarmada, se acercó al director proporcionándole un golpe en la cara y luego volvió a donde estaba-Corramos-Aviso agarrándome de la mano y saliendo del set, con los guardia siguiéndolo a lo lejos, luego de perderle el paso a los guardia nos montamos en su carro.

¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunte con la respiración entrecortada.

Al fin del mundo-Confeso el, acercándome a mí y besándome nuevamente, puedo acostumbrarme a esto, después de todo no fue tan mala esta serie, podría decir que será una de mis favoritas.

Bueno espero y le haiga gustado, como verán esta historia tiene una vaga conexión a la historia de "My sexy boss" ya que ocurre casi en el mismo tiempo, pero en diferentes lugares, espero y le haigas gustados, sin más que decir nos leeremos luego

Esmeralda


End file.
